El Jardín secreto
by FionaFics
Summary: Historia Gay (chico con chico) Protagonista Albert Andrew Albert es un guapo y millonario Adulto Joven que se enamora de un chico. ¿Que les deparará el destino? no se pierdan esta fascinante historia
1. chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación de un fic que leí. Abran sus mentes y espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1.

EL JARDÍN FLORECE...  
Hoy es sábado, y mientras Albert se ve en el empañado espejo del baño recuerda casi sin querer el día que conoció a Charlie, no le importó su existencia ya que todo estaba bien en su vida y no asumió la necesidad de amargarse a pesar de que tuvo tiempo para conocerlo por unos pocos minutos.  
Aquel día del año pasado transcurrió así, como si nada, porque Charlie iba a una cita ''seguro alguien tan varonil y especial como él'' pensó Albert y no le prestó más atención a aquel americano rebelde, pero no quedó allí, porque Charlie se le quedó clavado en algún sitio de su alma, de su corazón, el novio de Alber le había dicho ese día que ese rebelde Charlie gustaba de él, le pareció absurdo y lo olvido, hasta que un par de días después lo pensó... es absolutamente estúpido, se dijo, el no creía en el amor desde que George lo dejó para partir a Europa sin retorno alguno, Albert no creía en el amor de lejos, y menos que un muchacho tan varonil y bien parecido se fijase en él, le parecía de tontos estar así por un muchacho que apenas había visto un par de veces en su vida, pero que le parecía la visión más masculina que hubiese visto en su vida, creía que eso de amar a distancia era un jardín demasiado denso y peligroso que él no se atrevía a adentrarse por su cobardía.

Su pobre espíritu lo llevó a condenar a esos amantes que entregan todo a distancia, clasificándolos de tontos... hasta que la vida se le apareció en forma de Charlie nuevamente, el sábado anterior, en un bar rosa donde se sentía tan bien debido a que los únicos que lo frecuentaban eran ''hombres de dudosa virilidad'' con un inesperado y anhelado beso que acallo todo cuanto pudiese decir, al día de hoy, Charlie debe partir y Albert desea que el tiempo se detenga ahora, en ese mismo instante, en medio del bullicioso y cosmopolita Chicago que lo ve esconderse de nuevo entre las ruinas de su entereza, una ciudad que se ha convertido de pronto en un jardín que florece, debido al amor que está floreciendo en su corazón...

SIEMBRAS DEL PASADO...  
Las cita es las 10, son las nueve con diez y Albert va saliendo de su mansión ubicada en las zonas exclusivas y cosmopolitas de Chicago, enfundado en su traje rojo pasión (de prostituta como lo llama él) y su camisa de cierre del mismo color que lo hace ver más blanco y rubio de lo que usualmente se ve ''voy a llegar tardísimo '' murmura mientras apresura su paso y envía un mensaje de texto para excusarse y reportarse por la tardanza. Candy su entrañable hija y amiga va con él, a conocer a su rebelde y enamorado chico, ''él que quiere puede'' le había dicho ella en una de las tantas veces que hablaron del amor a la distancia.  
Llegaron al lugar acordado, Charlie no respondía al mensaje de texto y Albert supuso que aún dormía, al menos podía esperarlo más y caminar en calma, en su caminar se sintió melancólico, Candy miró en su rostro una extraña expresión de nerviosismo y melancolía que parecía consumir a su amigo.  
-es irónica la vida-, le dijo Candy.  
Tú esperaste tanto por este día y yo no quería que llegara, no puedo quedarme en este momento de la vida.  
Charlie había respondido el texto ''Amor, estoy bañándome, espérame, llego en un momento'' Albert respiró hondo y respondió ''está bien mi amor, por ti espero lo que quieras'' y así fue, en un restaurante denominado El Poco Coco Loco con poca afluencia de personas, Charlie anuncia que va en camino, que en pocos minutos llegará a su cita, los minutos pasan como pesada tortura para Albert, esa espera lo desespera, finalmente. Su espera acabo, a las diez con quince minutos.  
Charlie aparece frente a él, lleva unos Jeans azul deslavados, unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color, camiseta que indica una leyenda que dice '' I'm with a dumb'' se ven como encontrándose luego de miles de años, sonriendo y dejando escapar todas esas mariposas locas y cursis, a ambos se les ilumina la vida con sólo verse a los ojos.  
De esta manera comienza la agenda de este planeado día de despedida, primero a comer una deliciosa langosta al termidor en el mejor restaurante de la Cosmopolita Chicago, luego ir al cine a ver Diario de una pasión, luego por la tarde pasar un par de horas en un modesto motel ya que Charlie debe partir temprano.  
Albert pide un carruaje y ahí mismo se van, a ser felices, a tratar de no pensar en mañana por unas escasas horas que les quedan juntos, Albert cree en ese momento que es posible olvidarse de su vida por instante, de la opresión y ajetreo de su vida diaria, donde sabe que en cuanto se acabe su tiempo con su amado, deberá regresar a su cotidianidad...


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzó nuestro día, Charlie bajo la luz del sol se veía como un ángel celestial, divino, sublime y Albert sólo deseaba que no terminará el día, no quería que llegará el momento en que el deba partir hacia Francia a resolver unos ''asuntos''... ''A quién engaño'' Yo Albert Andrew estoy perdidamente enamorado de Charlie, el hombre más rebelde e irresistiblemente atractivo que he conocido en mi vida entera.  
Iniciamos nuestra caminata hacia la marisquería entre risas y coqueteos nos divertíamos a mares, la mirada hipócrita de la sociedad que nos juzgaba por vivir nuestro amor, un amor sincero y honesto que no necesita aprobación de nadie, sabemos cuáles son nuestros defectos y virtudes, sólo queremos que HOY sábado, a las doce con cincuenta minutos del medio día se detenga el tiempo para estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Me detengo por un instante a verlo a los ojos, y sin previo aviso lo beso de forma apasionada y viril, ahí frente a todos, Charlie se sonrojo, pero presiono su mano para infundirle confianza, debemos tener la frente en alto ante todos.  
Albert!  
... Perdón, no debí...!  
... es que nunca... nos habíamos besado en público, volví a tomar su mano en señal de comprensión, entramos al restaurante y pedimos nuestros platillos. Sentí la mirada penetrante de algunos hombres que nos observaban con odio y rechazo, pero mantuve mi mirada en alto, dando valor a mi compañero, hoy es nuestro último día y nada lo empañara.  
Charlie me hace de señas.  
La comisura de tu boca Ji Ji Ji Ji te has manchado, permítete y... Te limpio, al tomar la servilleta y rozar mis labios con sus finos y sutiles dedos me hizo tener una especie de corriente eléctrica qué recorrió todo mi ser, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la furtiva caricia. Listo, anuncio Charlie.  
-Gracias Cariño, se me corrió el labial.  
-No mucho bebé, te ves galante...  
Ya son las dos de la tarde, el mesero trajo la cuenta, Charlie busca su billetera aparentemente se le quedó en su habitación, tome mi monedero de piel de leopardo y pague la cuenta, Charlie caballerosamente se puso de pie y halo mi silla para ayudarme a levantarme e irnos, al pasar cerca de los hombres que nos miraban con desprecio comenzaron a silvarnos y burlarse de nosotros. Quise insultarlos y llorar a la vez, pero me contuve a pesar que una lágrima se coló por mi ojo derecho, Charlie trato de levantarme los ánimos recordándome la película en la que una pareja se enamora siendo apenas unos adolescentes y su amor dura toda la vida, hasta que ambos mueren en una cama.  
Termino la función a las 07 p.m y sali hecho un mar de lágrimas. -Betico como había comenzado a llamarme de cariño, por qué lloras.  
-Acaso no viste todo lo que tuvo que sufrir el pobre Noah para recuperar el amor de Allie, y luego ella con su padecimiento de Alzheimer olvida todo de él, no quiero que tú olvides nuestro amor mi amado Char, No quiero que nos pase lo que pasó a Noah y Allie.  
Entre llanto y risas por mi ataque de sensibilidad caminamos tomados de las manos por las calles de Chicago, las cuales estaban alumbradas por las tenues luces de los faroles de cristal mosaico, bajo la luz de una romántica y resplandeciente luna.  
Se acerca el momento de la despedida, sólo nos quedan un par de horas juntos y Char recibe una llamada...  
Sí mama, claro, está bien, te amo...  
Bertico amor mío, debo retirarme temprano, mi familia me necesita, sin más, sin importarle que rompía las ya resquebrajadas partes de mi corazón, se fue, dejándome ahí, sólo con el corazón más roto.  
Ji Ji Ji No seas tontico mi Bertico, hoy no te me escapas, esta noche será la noche en que Char y Bertico unirán sus almas para siempre.  
De pronto, el rostro de Charlie se tornó melancólico -Qué tienes-  
Bertico, mejor lo dejamos para cuando regrese  
-Por qué, qué sucede.-  
-Es que se me quedo la cartera.  
-Ji Ji Ji ahhhhh es eso! yo tengo suficiente dinero, como uno de los hombres más millonarios de América y Escocia pagar un hotel es una nimiedad para mí.  
-No me gusta tu trabajo, en ocasiones te reúnes durante horas con otros empresarios encumbrados y atractivos, encerrados en tu despacho, tu atención y tus besos deben ser única y exclusivamente para tu Char.  
-Te prometo que cada vez que vea un hombre atractivo pensaré en ti. -Más te vale mi Bertico.  
-Mi Char saco fuerzas de donde pudo y me cargo hasta un hotel 3 estrellas, al llegar a la recepción un joven apuesto nos recibió amablemente, al darme la llave de la habitación me guiñó el ojo, pude leer en su uniforme el nombre de Cookie.  
El momento mágico comenzó, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para sentirnos, para amarnos, Charlie llevó su mano atrás de mi oreja y me dijo te amo, y eso quiere decir por siempre y para siempre te amo Albert. Coloqué mis manos atrás de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para fundirnos en un beso tan apasionado que terminó por quitarnos parte de la ropa, nuestras manos bajaban y subían por nuestras entrepiernas, por un momento lo detuve, necesitaba ponerme cómodo para la ocasión, traje lencería atrevida para la ocasión, espero que te guste, me la pondré...  
-Aquí te espero.  
-Tomé una ducha de agua fría, luego salí y me seque, enrolle mi rubio cabello en una toalla mientras difuminaba por todo mi cuerpo crema con fragancia a rosas y sándalo, sólo me quedaban 15 minutos para decidir que ponerme, había comprado media boutique de lencería, compré distintos atuendos de conejita, tigrita, enfermera, doctora, Policía, soldadita, varias medias, panties y ligueros, hilos, realmente estaba indeciso que ponerme en la gran noche de mi vida...


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin me decidí por un disfraz de conejita comestible sabor a fresas, Mi Char amado quedara prendado de su princeso, es decir de mí, de su Bertico, y con tan solo 10 minutos para quedar como todo un seductor comencé con mi arreglo.  
Primero me embadurne todo el cuerpo con aceite sabor a fresa con crema chantillí y chocolate, me dije a mi mismo ''Ya no aguanto más, deseo ser devorado por mi amor'' coloque esmalte de uñas color rojo pasión para deslumbrar durante el baile que haría como entrada triunfal, seguidamente me puse mi traje de conejita conformado por un sostén con relleno e hilo dental que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una colita color blanco, todo totalmente comestible, luego mis medias panties color negro, las sujete a mi liguero y listo, quede DI-VI-NOOOOOOOOOO, un poco de polvo, rubor, rímel para alargar mis rubias pestañas y por ultimo mi labial favorito también sabor a fresas, mi Char esta noche comerá con sabor a fresa, Chocolate y crema chantillí, todo un festín, Ahhhh por poco me olvido de ponerme el cintillo con las orejas de conejita, aviso que voy hacer mi entrada...  
-Charlie amor mío...  
-Si Amor.  
-Toma mi teléfono y pon la canción número 2 de la lista de reproducción, pero antes baja la intensidad de las luces.  
-Charlie obedeció emocionado, por la hendidura de la puerta pude ver su emoción.  
-Pluma, pluma gay, dragonstea dindey  
-Char, esa No es, - Ahh perdón, puse la equivocada, ahora sí.  
-Al ritmo de una samba muy brasileña hice mi entrada, bajo una tenue luz.  
-salí de espaldas y me moví como nunca, como una loca, todo para mi Char.  
-Charlie estaba extasiado, te ves despampanante, estas que arrasas, me dijo, ven para acá que sere tu esclavo, moví mi cadera de un lado a otro, agachándome ocasionalmente de manera muy sensual, Charlie gritaba emocionado, levante mis brazos para indicarle que se acercara a mí, ven, bésame.  
-Si Bertico, Hoy te hare mío mi amor...  
!Eres maravilloso mi Betico! Charlie le daba nalgadas a Albert para que moviera más sus caderas, Charlie se agacho para devorar el hilo dental de Albert con un frenesí que Albert jamás antes había sentido, de pronto, a una velocidad impresionante este se despojó de Su camisa y pantalón, dejándolo tirado por toda la habitación, beso a Albert sediento de más caricias.  
Albert lo condujo a la cama y termino por quitarle su bóxer, llevo su boca hacia la virilidad de Charlie y lo lamio, levantaba su cabeza para constatar que realmente estaba dándole placer a Su amado, Charlie y su c=incontrolable deseo de poseer a Albert se colocó a su nivel y devoro el sostén de chocolate que llevaba puesto, posteriormente lo volteo haciendo que la curvatura de su espalda se hundiera para poder tener mejor visión de ese pequeño orificio que ha anhelado desde que lo conoció.  
-Charlie, se cariñoso por favor, lo que te sobra de estatura también te sobra de...  
-Tranquilo mi Betico, aplicare aceite, aguanta un poco.  
-Albert apretó los dientes ante el dolor, Charlie se detuvo un momento para que Albert se acostumbrase a Su presencia, nuevamente retomo su ritmo suave, moderado y rápido.  
-Te gusta mi Beto. -Si Charlie mi amor, te amo.  
Charlie se aproximó a los labios de Albert para besarlo con pasión y ternura.  
Albert, no aguanto más, estoy a punto de Ahhhhhh culminar.  
-Si mi Charlie, No aguantes más, quiero tener Tu recuerdo dentro de mí, - Como tú digas amor mío, aquí te va todo de mi...  
De esa manera termino nuestro día de despedida, lo acompañe a la estación de trenes, alcance a decirle, ''Charlie, Tu siempre estarás en mi mente y mi corazón, pensare en ti todos y cada uno de los días que estemos alejados, y más esta noche llena de lujuria, pasión y deseo''.  
-Tampoco te olvidare mi Betico, siempre estarás en mi mente, te dedico aquella canción de Juan Gabriel que se llama ''Querida'', cada que la escuches recuerda nuestro apasionado amor.  
Nos dimos un apasionado beso de despedida, camine hasta mi majestuosa mansión observando las calladas calles de la toxica ciudad que ahora me parecía tan sola y aburrida sin mi Charlie, irónicamente pensé que formaba parte de un jardín que ya no me parecía de descabellados.  
Al llegar a la mansión Andrew marque el teléfono de Candy, ya eran las doce de la noche, espero que no se moleste.  
Ella respondió, -Alo, Albert como estas.  
-Bien respondí, después de amar a mi Charlie quedamos exhaustos.  
-Eres todo un profesional en las artes amatorias mi querido Bert.  
-Sí, afortunadamente Charlie quedo más que enamorado de mí, luego de eso silencio en el teléfono.  
-hablo Albert diciendo ''Deseo darme una oportunidad con Charlie, aunque el en su viaje tan lejos, No sé si sea de tontos darnos una oportunidad, un amor de lejos...  
-Me alegro que te sientas feliz con el hombre que siempre soñaste para Ti mi querido Bert.  
-Candy, he pensado seriamente y he decidido operarme.  
-Estas seguro Bert, es una decisión muy difícil.  
-Precisamente mañana me pondré en tratamiento con el especialista, me encantaría que Tú me acompañaras.  
-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo mi querido Bert, será mejor si tan solo te haces la mamo plastia y después le das el seguimiento paso a paso.  
-Deseo que para cuando Charlie regrese estar más hermoso.  
-Lo sé, pero creo que Charlie te ama tal cual eres, aun sin aumentos y cambios corporales.  
-Al día siguiente Albert y Candy se encontraban en la clínica, el Dr. Michael los atendió.  
-Hola, Su nombre es...  
-William Albert Andrew y deseo ponerme unos implantes mamarios...

El Doctor Michael, ninguno tan bello y gentil como el, ahora Charlie y yo quedamos en excelentes términos con una enorme posibilidad de contraer nupcias y por qué No pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos, sea adoptados o por inseminación artificial, mil ideas rondaban por mi mente, hasta pensé en un vientre de alquiler... Podrá servir Susana de vientre de alquiler, pensé...  
Yo y mi bobo corazón haciendo planes sin consultar con mi amado, inevitablemente me imagino junto a él, bajo la luz de la luna, acariciándonos, comiéndonos a besos. Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando le comente de mi preferencia sexual a la tía abuela Elroy, ella una dama de antaño tan conservadora, coloco su mano en el pecho, parecía que estaba punto de darle un infarto, pero con el tiempo lo acepto, aunque No creo que acepte que su sobrino preferido y patriarca del clan Andrew se case con un delincuente de las calles, por otra parte mi querida y adorada Candy me acepta y se ha mostrado comprensiva. Aún recuerdo las fuertes carcajadas de mi tía, decía ''Ya sabía que si heredaba algo de las mujeres Andrew seria el título de matriarca''...  
Volviendo a la realidad, Candy trata de persuadirme en mi intento de colocarme implantes mamarios mientras Yo no dejo de pensar en el delincuente que se robó mi corazón.  
Albert, que tamaño deseas colocarte, tenemos de 400cc, 350cc, te recomiendo el de 350cc, No se te verán exagerados.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con el doctor Bert, lo ideal es que te veas natural.  
-De acuerdo, tomare el de 350cc, deseo operarme lo más pronto posible.  
-bien, fijemos la fecha dentro de 3 días dijo el doctor.  
-Llego el día, y Candy estaba angustiada, trataba de disimularlo, le transmitió las mejores energías a Albert para que se recuperase pronto.  
-Dentro del quirófano...  
-Albert, relájate, cuando despiertes de la cirugía serás un nuevo hombre, le sonrió la anestesióloga, quien le coloco la mascarilla facial para darle la inducción anestésica... Albert, piense que esta con el ser que más ama, respire profundo, sentirá sueño, solo relájese...  
Albert obedeció las indicaciones de la anestesióloga, se imaginó que estaba en la rueda de chicago tal como había visto en la película Diario de una pasión, en esta ocasión Charlie era Noah y Albert pues era Allie...

En el mismo sueño, Albert y Charlie comían mariscos y frutos afrodisiacos, dándose suaves y deliciosos besos, en su sueño su amor le pedía matrimonio, justo en el momento en que Albert decía ''Acepto'' la reversión anestésica hizo su efecto.  
Bert, pequeño Bert despierta, ya estas operado. -Ah, Ah exclamo Albert aun desorientado por la anestesia.  
... Ya había pasado un mes desde mi operación, así que decidí hacer unas compras en una tienda de lencería femenina para lucir mi nueva figura, pero al verme en el espejo me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco más de pompis, me puse ropa cómoda, un leggins liso color rojo pasión, blusa amarilla neón con escote de corazón ceñida a mi cuerpo, opte por unas sandalias doradas igual que el color de mi cabello, baje las escaleras del apartamento de Candy donde el último mes me había estado quedando debido a mi recuperación, al salir a la calle me encontré con Susy.  
-Albert, para dónde vas, aún está convaleciente. -Iré de compras.  
-Bueno, Yo te acompaño, te quiero y no deseo que nada malo te paso, a ver Albert, tengo curiosidad, muéstrame tus senos, quiero ver cómo te quedaron.  
-Mira mis hermosas chicas, verdad que están hermosas.  
-Siiiii respondió Susana, yo quiero ponerme unas como Tú, se te ven DI-VI-NASSSSSSSS.  
-Quiero confesarte que realmente me siento celosa que solo llevaste a Candy a Tu cirugía y a mí Ni me avisaste.  
-No te preocupes querida, a las próximas iras Tú también conmigo.  
-Como, te las vas a aumentar más. - No, solo quiero hacerme un aumento de pompis, quiero que se vean más grandes. -Así te ves bien Albert.  
Sin más, continuamos nuestra charla hasta la tienda de lencería, allí compramos varios atuendos atrevidos, al salir encontramos al Doctor Frank, el encargado de la catedra de Cirugía plástica de la clínica Feliz, donde me opere.  
-Albert, eres Tú.  
-Si Doctor, que alegría verle, ya estoy luciendo mis hermosos implantes.  
-Te quedaron de maravilla Albert, un excelente trabajo de parte del Doctor Michael.  
-Así lo cree, cuando guste las prueba, dije bromeando.  
-El me miro con una sonrisa coqueta, dando a entender que con gusto acepta la osada invitación.  
-Veo que estuvieron de compras, saben, Hoy es viernes, conozco un club de perversión, digo un club nocturno donde podemos ir a bailar y tomar... No se unos Jaggerbombs, que dicen chicas.  
-Susana y yo nos miramos con complicidad y dijimos al unísono ''Claro, porque no'' Jijijijiji.  
-Nos subimos en su auto, el me tomo de la mano y me hizo ir adelante, a su lado, me sentí algo desconcertado, tengo novio y lo más probable es que apenas haya llegado con su familia a resolver sus ''Asuntos'', en cuanto regrese seguro nos casaremos, pero... AL DIABLO!, se ve tan atractivo que me deje seducir.  
-Hemos llegado encanto me dijo el Dr. Frank al oído, noto que Susana y yo estábamos muy alegre y emocionadas.  
-La noche apenas comienza nenas dijo el Dr...


	4. Chapter 4

Yuju! estamos en la disco, Susana se veía muy bonita, pero...  
-Albert, acompáñame al baño, me dijo al oído sin dejar de sonreír al Dr. Frank  
-¿Sucede algo princesas? Preguntó el doctor algo intrigado  
-Nada, solo quiero que Bertico me acompañe al baño.  
-Está bien querida, Frank, en un momento regresamos.  
-Claro, no se pierdan.  
-En un momento regresamos.  
\- Sí, dijimos al unísono.  
-¿Por qué tanta algarabía Susana?  
-¡Qué! ¿No te has dado cuenta que estamos en un lugar mega exclusivo? debemos comportarnos a la altura, quizás atrapemos a un multimillonario.  
-No me interesa el dinero Susy, si lo quisiera cuento con él a manos llenas.  
-Bueno, no olvides que tu tía abuela dejo una cláusula en el testamento que no podrás disponer de todo el dinero del imperio Andley si no te casas con UNA MUJER, Albert se sonrojo, y ahí dudo mucho que puedas acceder...  
-Tienes razón Susy, ¿Qué propones?  
-Por fortuna compramos varios trajes, tenemos que realzar nuestra figura.  
-Mira este vestido corto de lentejuelas Turquesa, te quedara precioso, va con el color de tus ojos!  
-Albert, algo indeciso se probó varios vestidos entallados, largos y de espalda descubierta, él se sentía triste por estar traicionando a Charlie de ésta manera, pero Susana lo convenció que solamente era una de tantas noches, que debían divertirse.  
-A ver, despierta del sueño cariño que tenemos que prepararnos para salir, mmmmmm ese vestido no me gusta, creo que se te ve mejor el turquesa que resalta tus ojos-  
-Pero, ¡se me ve la ropa interior!  
-Claro Preciosa, la idea es que capturemos toda la atención de los caballeros de allá afuera, yo mientras me pondré el vestido negro.  
-Albert se sintió como toda una reina, se puso tacones, se maquilló y miro que era bella.  
-Sabes Susy, quiero ser una mujer en todos los sentidos, ¿Me entiendes?  
-Bertico, ¿Qué tratas de decir?  
-Que ya no deseo mas ser hombre, quiero ser cómo tú, cómo Candy.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Como escuchaste, antes Candy me persuadió de que no lo hiciera, pero al estar aquí el Dr. Frank tan guapo, varonil, un semental, no puedo resistirme, quiero sentir como toda una mujer y hacerlo sentir a él como hombre, ¿Si me entiendes?  
-Susana se sintió sorprendida, pero al final de cuentas se dijo para sí misma que debía apoyar a su amiga, decidida le dijo:  
-Amiga, salgamos ya, nos vemos DI-VI-NASSSSSS! salgamos a conquistar a todos los hombres de este antro.  
-Afuera, en la mesa, el Dr. Frank miraba impaciente a todos lados, a ver a qué hora aparecían las damas, por un extremo del antro, se formó una algarabía, cuando volteo a mirar, se dio cuenta que Albert iba ataviado en el más hermoso traje que hubiese visto, era la visión más sensual que le pareció en la vida, en ese momento decidió que debía convencerlo de hacerle el cambio de sexo, ya que se había enamorado de ese alto rubio ojos color turquesa, deseaba casarse con él y tener hijos, muchos hijos.  
-El Dr. Frank se levantó para ofrecer asiento a las damas que llegaban sonrojadas por las miradas de todos los caballeros ahí presentes, al tenerlas cerca les dijo, ahora veo por qué entraron al baño, para ponerse más bellas, dijo esto sin apartar la mirada coqueta de Albert.  
-¿Bailamos Albert? le dijo el Dr. Frank  
-Claro, contestó Albert.  
-Llegaron a la pista, el Dr. Frank se pegó lo más que pudo al trasero de Albert para dejarlo sentirse, hundió su nariz en la clavícula de Albert aspirando su aroma a rosas y sándalo, Albert se sentía a desmayar al sentir el aliento del Sr. tan cerca de su boca, se dio vuelta para saciar sus instintos y tenerlo de frente, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y como conectados por arte de magia se besaron de manera sedienta e incontrolable, Albert se sentía tan atraído por aquel hombre de aquella apariencia tan gallarda y varonil.  
Albert y el doctor bailaron, se sedujeron toda la noche, el con su nueva operación de pechos se sentía maravillosamente sensual, sentía que podía lograr lo que quisiese, dejándose seducir por el Dr. Frank quien ya se sentía muy atraído hacia Albert.  
Al cabo de toda la noche de bailar y tomar el Dr. decidió que ya era hora de ir a dejar a Susana a Su casa, se pusieron en marcha como lo planeado, dejando a Susana en casa de su madre, el Dr. convenció a Albert que se quedase con él, y como comprenderán, el estado etílico en el que se encontraba nuestro rubio amigo accedió, lo que sucedió esa noche fue pasión y fuego puro entre esos dos caballeros...  
Al cabo de unos mese Albert y el Dr. Frank seguían frecuentándose, Charlie no regresaba de su viaje por lo que Albert decidió tener una relación más cercana con el Dr. y varios hombres más que iba conociendo en algunos antros que frecuentaba con su nuevo novio, así transcurrieron los meses, hasta que un buen día Charlie decidió regresar y reclamar a su hombre, a su pequeño y amado Bertico quien definitivamente ya no era el mismo, después de haber pasado por varias camas, habiendo estado con medio Chicago decidió que no quería casarse solo con Charlie, ya que también se había enamorado del Dr. Frank...  
El dinero compra conciencias y compra lo que sea pues Albert, Charlie y el Dr. Frank decidieron contraer matrimonio y de esta manera nuestro querido Bertico logro Su sueño más anhelado, el de estar con los hombres que más amó en su vida, haciéndose múltiples operaciones para hacerse ''arreglitos estéticos'', aumento de busto, de Pompis, liposucciones para afinar la cintura y un sinfín de operaciones para siempre mantener contentos a sus dos maridos.

FIN


End file.
